Roberto and Eladia Ramirez
Roberto and eladia ramirez.jpg|Roberto Ramirez eladia ramirez1.jpg|Eladia Ramirez Real Names: Roberto Adolpho and Eladia Ramirez Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Drug-Trafficking, Attempted Murder Missing Since: ''' June 1990 Case '''Details: In February of 1989, acting on a tip, detectives from the Oakland, California police department staked out a liquor store parking lot where suspected drug dealer Roberto Ramirez had set up a sale. According to authorities, Ramirez, who lived in Fairfield, dealt cocaine from Oakland to Los Angeles. He allegedly would do anything to make money. He would often deal out of his house or meet people at different locations. Disturbingly, police discovered that he sometimes made his young children carry the drugs in their backpacks and have them deliver it to his buyers. After the drug deal outside of the liquor store, police secured a search warrant and officers from both Oakland and Fairfield came upon the Ramirez home early in the morning on February 24. A total of twelve officers were involved in the raid. Oakland officer Marc Burrell had the job of prying the iron gate from the front door. He and the officers hoped to enter safely and quickly, giving Ramirez less time to prepare. Detective Mark Smith was in charge of covering a side window to prevent anyone from fleeing. At 1:42AM, the officers arrived at the front door and demanded entry. When the Ramirez family did not respond to the officer's commands, they prepared to enter the house. As they broke down the door, Roberto appeared at a side window and began firing at the officers. Burrell and Smith were both shot. Burrell was able to flee to his patrol car; however, Smith was more seriously injured. He was immediately taken from the firing line to a neighbor's house where he was rushed away by an ambulance. Eight other police departments soon arrived. The standoff took two hours until Roberto emerged, cowering behind his pregnant wife Eladia and their young children. He was arrested for two counts of attempted murder along with several drug and assault charges. His wife Eladia was arrested for possession of cocaine. The couple were eventually released on $500,000 bond, and vanished before their June 1990 court date. They are both considered armed and dangerous, and are believed to be with their three children, who would now be in their thirties and forties. Roberto Ramirez is 5'6", 210 pounds, has brown hair, brown eyes, and would today be sixty-one-years-old. His birth date is July 20, 1957. His wife Eladia is 5', 150 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes, and would also now be sixty-one-years-old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 8, 1995 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Results: Wanted. In 2006, the couple's daughter came forward and agreed to be interviewed by investigators. She told them that her father had died in Mexico. However, this has not been proven and the couple are still considered fugitives. Links: * Roberto Ramirez on Unsolved.com * Detective Mark Smith survives 1989 shooting * AMW discussion thread on Roberto and Eladia Ramriez ---- Category:California Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted